lava lava island where funny love flows
by garustwilight22
Summary: pucca and garu and two other winners get stuck on an island but Garu dosen't know it's pucca read to see what happens!


TALES OF THE LOST ISLE

It was a sunny afternoon at the boat dock. Excitement filled me as I anticipated the vacation that I had ahead of me.. It was an all-expense-paid trip to the Bahamas which I won in a contest that I did not remember entering. At first I was a little suspicious, but figured, why not? After all, it's a free vacation! And it gave me time away form Garu I had a big fight with him well he finally said yes and well he was a big jerk about it. 

As I boarded the boat, I felt this weird, unexplainable sensation that did not feel normal. Just before the boat left, I looked around to see if there was any reason for this uneasiness but could not find anything. During my search, I learned that the contest had other winners, three to be exact. 

I was amazed to find out that Garu was one of the winners. I wasn't very excited to see him and know that I would be sharing an _thrilling _trip with him. I had to make sure he didn't recognize me so I put my hair down he has never saw my hair down before. So I walked up to the other winners and I talked to them We discussed what was foremost in our minds. I soon found out that we were being joined by a retired Scoutmaster and a Navy seal. They both had on their uniforms, showing their achievements. After watching the gorgeous sunset, I decided to call it a night and go to bed. I stayed out for awhile and listened to the waves against the boat. "hello" some one called I mentally turned around to my tiger stance. He also did after he saw me do that. It was Garu, I said sorry to him an turned back to the ocean.

"so do you have a name?" Garu asked kinda flirty 

"Pu-" 

She stopped for a minute ( I can't tell him my name he'll know its me then I got to find out a name)

"hello" Garu said again kinda worried.

Uh…..uh…..Ly.. Fra Rachel yah, yah my name is Rachel" Pucca said relived.

"Oh well I'm Garu"

"nice to meet you" Pucca said again.

Well you're my bunk partner I guess I'll see you later bye Garu said leaving Pucca alone to the waves. I guess I'll go to bed too" Pucca said

She got in her room to find Garu playing the guitar. He stopped and put it down when he saw her.

"um good night" he said turning off the light in the top bunk so I set everything up and went to bed. 

**Pucca's POV**

I awoke to a raging storm pounding the ship. I felt myself going back and forth, side to side. I got out of bed and tried to do my best to help the crew. They were able to regain control of the ship once, but with a crash, the ship began to capsize. All four of us rushed to the lifeboat and escaped from the sinking ship.

I awoke on the beach of a secluded island. Looking around, I found that all of the fellow contest winners had survived the storm and were not injured. However, another problem found us. How could we contact help and get off this island? We salvaged all of the supplies we could carry from the doomed ship and used the ship's radio to send an S.O.S. for help. Sure, it may have seemed easy, but the nearest form of transportation was a weeks travel away. 

We all used our outdoor knowledge to prepare a fire, catch fish and build a shelter. ..

Luckily, although we didn't find a source of water, we were able to use hollowed-out coconut shells to collect rain water. (It rained every night!) Even though we got tired of eating coconut, it was plentiful and thanks to the Navy seal's experience, we were able to catch fish. The Scoutmaster used his knowledge to start a fire to keep us warm and cook the fish. Garu was very helpful in constructing a shelter to keep us dry and assisting in many other ways. A week later, the rescue ship arrived to save us from tropical doom. The weeks on the island had been quite an experience, although not one that I want to repeat soon

But I can remember all of it to this day and all that happened so I'm not sure I wont miss it but I will be happy enough to get off of it but I'll never forget………………………………......................................................................................................................


End file.
